Mario Kart 7 Cheats
Mirror Mode Successfully complete all 150cc Cups in first place or "Gold" rank to unlock Mirror mode. * *;Bonus charactersSuccessfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding character *:* * *;Daisy *:* *:*; Finish in first place in the Mushroom Cup 150cc. *:*;Honey Queen *:*: Finish in first place in the Banana Cup 150cc. *:*;Lakitu *:*: Finish in first place in the Lightning Cup 150cc. *:*;Metal Mario *:*: Finish in first place in the Special Cup 150cc. *:*;Mii *:*: Place in all the cups in the same CC level. *:*;Queen Bee *:*: Finish in first place in the Banana Cup 150cc. *:*;Rosalina *:*: Finish in first place in the Star Cup 150cc. *:*;Shy Guy *:*: Finish in first place in the Shell Cup 150cc. *:*;Wario *:*: Finish in first place in the Flower Cup 150cc. *:*;Wiggler *:*: Finish in first place in the Leaf Cup 150cc. * *;Golden kart partsSuccessfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding gold part *:* *:*;* * *;Gold Glider *:* *:*;* *:*;*; Connect with 100 people through StreetPass. Alternately, collect 10,000 coins. *:*;*;Gold Standard Body *:*;*: Get a VR higher than 10,000 points. Alternately, collect 20,000 coins. *:*;*;Gold Steering Wheel *:*;*: Play 100 recent matches, and use the first person gyro controls 80% of the time. *:*;*;Gold Wheels *:*;*: Successfully complete all Cups in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror mode with a "1 Star" or better rank. * *;* *;*;* *;*;*;*Bonus partsCollect the indicated number of coins to unlock a random body, glider, or set of wheels. You get 10 coins per race and 40 coins per cup. * *;Random Part 1 *:* *:*;* *:*;*;* *:*;*;*; 50 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 2 *:*;*;*: 100 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 3 *:*;*;*: 150 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 4 *:*;*;*: 200 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 5 *:*;*;*: 250 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 6 *:*;*;*: 300 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 7 *:*;*;*: 400 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 8 *:*;*;*: 500 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 9 *:*;*;*: 600 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 10 *:*;*;*: 700 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 11 *:*;*;*: 800 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 12 *:*;*;*: 900 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 13 *:*;*;*: 1,000 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 14 *:*;*;*: 1,200 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 15 *:*;*;*: 1,400 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 16 *:*;*;*: 1,600 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 17 *:*;*;*: 1,800 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 18 *:*;*;*: 2,000 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 19 *:*;*;*: 2,500 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 20 *:*;*;*: 3,000 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 21 *:*;*;*: 3,500 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 22 *:*;*;*: 4,000 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 23 *:*;*;*: 4,500 coins *:*;*;*;Random Part 24 *:*;*;*: 5,000 coins Alternately, receive Mario Kart 7 data from another player through StreetPass. Then, go to the Mario Kart channel, and access the StreetPass data. It will include the kart customization that the other player has set on his or her channel profile. Select "Grand Prix" to participate in a race that the other player has set up on his or her profile. Finish ahead of that player's Mii character, and if that person has selected a kart customization with a part that you do not already have, that part will become unlocked. Cheat Code Central (http://s.tt/1dCEC)*True endingFinish in first place in all Cups in all kart classes to view the "True" ending. * *;*Alternate title screenView the "True" ending to alternate the title screen. * *;Profile star iconsSuccessfully complete the indicated task to get the indicated number of stars on your profile and next to your nickname during races *:* *:*;* * *;One star *:* *:*;* *:*;*; Win all cups in all modes with a "1-star" rating or higher. *:*;*;Two stars *:*;*: Win all cups in all modes with a "2-star" rating or higher. *:*;*;Three stars *:*;*: Win all cups in all modes with a "3-star" rating. * *;* *;*;* *;*;*;*Quick startTo get a turbo boost at the start of a race, do not hold Accelerate before the countdown begins. When the number "2" disappears in the countdown, immediately hold A or Y. If done correctly, you will get a turbo boost when the race starts. * *;* *;*;* *;*;*;* *;*;*;*;*Quick restartAfter Lakitu places you back on the track, wait until your kart is dropped. Press R immediately when you are dropped onto the track, then press Y or A. If timed correctly, you will resume with a turbo boost. * *;* *;*;* *;*;*;* *;*;*;*;* *;*;*;*;*;*Turbo boostsWhen you are about to go off a ramp, press R to jump right when you are at the edge of the ramp. If done correctly, you will perform a trick in mid-air and get a turbo boost. Near the end of the Music Park track is a segment where musical notes bounce up and down every few seconds. When the musical notes bounce, they make the ground around them tremble. If they make you bounce, it will cause you to lose speed. However, if you time it correctly and press R immediately when you are bounced, you will get a turbo boost. Cheat Code Central (http://s.tt/1dCEC) Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:a Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m